ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Howler/Tropes
Howler is an American supernatural-comedy video game series created by Daniel Wright, being published by Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment since October 30th, 2007. Tropes *'Action Girl:' TBD *'Actor Allusion:' TBD *'All Men Are Perverts:' Greg is pretty much this. *'Amazon Chaser:' TBD *'Ambiguosly Brown:' Wylda is supposedly African-American, yet she has green skin. *'Berserk Button:' NEVER harass/bully George around Georgia. Gavin the Ghoul Bully learned this the hard way in one of the comics' issues. **In the beginning of Howler 4: The Dark Virus, we saw that Greg will get pissed if you break his mirror. **The Naga would be pissed if you call him something he is not, like "worm" or "caterpillar". **Wylda will get really mad if you tend to steal her potions. *'Big Bad:' The Cthulhu qualifies as one. *'Butt-Monkey:' The Naga when it comes to his plans. *'Catchphrase:' The Naga: "Muahahahaha!" **Howler: "Oh, for the sake of everything!" *'Cloudcuckoolander:' George qualifies this trope. *'Complete Monster:' The Cthulhu. *'Crossover Ship:' There has been some ships where characters from Howler are shipped with characters outside their franchise. **''Howler'' fans do like to ship George with Claire from Eric and Claire, due to their similarities. *'Cute Cry:' George and Georgia fall into this category. *'Darker and Edgier:' Howler 4: The Dark Virus was sorta like this. While it still had its funny moments, this was considered the darkest game of the Howler game series. *'Decoy Damsel:' Leilani fits this. *'Did You Just Punch Out Cthulhu?:' TBD *'Enemy Mine:' This happened once in Howler 4 when Naga joined forces with Howler (along with Lex and Wylda) to find a cure for the virus and defeat Shade. **It happens again in Collin and Howler: Speedin' and Howlin', where Naga teams up with Collin, Howler, and their allies to fight off Zargak. *'Epic Fail:' Many of the Naga's plans. *'Evil is Hammy:' The Naga. *'Expy:' Kris and Kloe serve as expies of the Kanker Sisters from Ed, Edd n Eddy, since they have a crush on Howler even though he's not interested in them just like the Kanker Sisters with the Eds. However, unlike them, they are considered pretty beautiful and their crush isn't that obsessive. *'Genius Ditz:' Frank qualifies as one, mainly due to his disorder. *'Getting Crap Past the Radar:' TBD *'Heel-Face Turn:' Howler 6: The Great War has a character who had this trope. Sasha was an antagonist and supported the war at first, but when she ended up getting betrayed by the general, she ends up turning good and joins Howler and the others to fight the General and all of his soldiers. *'Horny Devils:' Sasha is a family-friendly example that falls into this category. *'Hunter of Monsters:' Jeanette Helsing. *'Hypocritical Humor:' TBD *'Incoming Ham:' TBD *'Interspecies Romance:' Howler (a werewolf) and Bella (a vampire) are in a relationship despite being different species. *'Jerkass:' The Naga. *'Jerk with a Heart of Gold:' TBD *'Large Ham:' Naga: WHY?! JUST WHY?! *'Mood-Swinger:' Frank N. Stein falls into this category due to his multi-intelligence disorder. *'Ms. Fanservice:' **Bella due to her attractive appearance. **Jeanette since she has her attractive appearance. She is considered the hottest villain in the Howler series. **Akamai due to her attractive appearance, just like Bella and Jeanette. **Sasha since she is a succubus, and succubi are attractive female demons. *'Narcissist:' Greg. *'Official Couple:' Howler and Bella. *'Polar Opposite Twins:' George and Georgia. While George is immature and likes to crack jokes, Georgia is more serious. *'Really 700 Years Old:' Bella is revealed to be 100+ years old, and yet, she appears 21. *'Shout-Out:' Basically, the games, comics, TV show, and films (both Attack of the Shadow Army and the 2019 film) has made tons of references of Collin the Speedy Boy. **References of other WBIE games like Good Ol' Magic and The Dinosaur Princess were made throughout the franchise as well. **Since Howler was made by the same guy who created Me and a Different Dimension and The School-tastic Misadventures of Ray the Robot, you should expect references to those too. *'The Ditz:' Frank N. Stein (whenever he's stupid) and the Zombie Duo. *'The Virus:' In Howler 4: The Dark Virus, when Shade infects his victims with the virus he created, causing them to turn into hideous monsters. *'Too Dumb to Live:' TBD Trivia *'Creator's Favorite:' The creator did admit in an interview that the Naga is his favorite villain of the whole franchise. *'Dawson Casting:' All young adult characters in the series are voiced by full-grown adults in the series. **By the time the first game was released, Charlie Schlatter (Jeffrey) was 41 years old and Bumper Robinson (Phillip) was 33 years old. **Mae Whitman (Lacey) was an exception since she was 19 when the first game was launched. However, as the years passed, she felt into this as well. **Bella is a cross between this and Playing Gertrude. Her voice actress Jennifer Hale was 35 by the time Howler was launched and her character is physically 21. However, since she's a vampire, she's actually 100+ years old. *'Playing Against Type:' Kat Cressida, better known for voicing the overenthusiastic and ditzy Dee Dee in Dexter's Laboratory, ends up voicing Georgia, who, unlike Dee Dee, is way smarter and is often annoyed by her brother's immaturity. *'Rule 34 - Creator Reactions:' a user on Twitter once asked him about Rule 34 pictures with Howler characters, and Daniel did reply, saying, "Well, in all honesty, I knew stuff like this would happen to my game series. I did stumble across all of these "sexy" pictures of Howler and Bella on the web, and one fan even sent me a picture of the Zombie Duo... having fun while licking each other's tongues. Nuff said." **The same user replied with, asking what if he told him that Stella McDonnell was one of those people who made those Howler/Bella pictures. Daniel replied, saying "I like Stella and I like her work, but I don't see why she should make those kind of pictures with my characters along with hers and some other creators' characters. I mean, you don't see me and other WBIE game creators like Oscar, Ryan, and Maria doing it, do ya?" * YMMV *'Ensemble Dark Horse:' **Both of the Ghost Twins gained popularity among the fanbase. **Greg became a pretty popular character in the franchise's fanbase as well. **Lex's popularity grew once he was introduced in the very first game. He even had his own comic book miniseries spin-off. **Naga gained popularity when first introduced and was considered the fanbase's favorite villain. *'Fan-Preferred Couple:' Some people tend to prefer Howler/Lacey rather than the official couple Howler/Bella. *'Fandom Rivalry:' Some fans in the fanbases of this game and Good Ol' Magic, despite most Howler fans liking GoM and vice versa, had some rivalry with each other. *'Friendly Fandoms:' As said before, most fans of Howler enjoyed Good Ol' Magic and vice versa. *'Ron the Death Eater:' Several fan-fictions do this. * Funny *Frank N. Stein is seen as a comic relief for the video game series. Other characters such as George, Greg, The Naga, Phillip, and the Zombie Duo are seen as comic relieves as well. *Every time Kris and Kloe chase after Howler can make fans laugh. *When Greg beat the crap out of Frank in Howler 4 after he broke his mirror. Heartwarming * Tear Jerker *In Howler 6: The Great War when Sasha started sobbing after being betrayed may bring viewers into tears. Nightmare Fuel *Things got dark in Howler 4: The Dark Virus when Shade's victims got infected and turned into hideous monsters, making it the darkest game in the whole franchise. Category:Tropes